X-COM: Hidden Threat
by Maskedtitan
Summary: Jason Winters and his squad were sent to recover a VIP from an UFO crash a major city but not all is how it seems who is this woman and who is the new mysterious leader of X-COM.


**X-COM: Hidden Threat **

"Look out Sarge!" With that Sergeant Winters hit the deck. Looking up he saw a hot, glowing crater where his head had been. "Thanks Boris, Miller is that elevator fixed yet"? "Negative sir, damn Muton must have blasted the shit out of it; we ain't getting to the roof this way." Winters lifted his rifle and fired a bust into the head of the charging Muton, the bullet made a grove in the alien's skull, bits of brain and blood smearing across the wall. "Chan is the package stable"? Chan looked up, the front of his body armor was covered in the blood of aliens he had killed and the blood of a few humans who had gotten themselves hurt in the large scale contact. "Aye sir but she needs medical attention, there's only so much I can do with three medpacks and a stim." Winter looked over the blasted out wall he crouched down behind. Through his HUD he could see more X-Rays climbing the stairs, at this rate they would be on them in mere minutes. "Alright Boris, point that LMG down that hall and kill all sons of bitches that ain't human. Miller, break that window and clear that area of debris. Chan, keep her stable and move her behind me." As the soldiers moved he turned on the comm channel to Central Command "Central, this is Bravo squad, change of plans, elevators out but the window looks big enough that we can enter the Skyranger through it if Big Skies gets close enough" the voice of Central Officer Bradford came on over the comms "negative Bravo, we can't risk losing the Skyranger..." The voice of the pilot who was one of Winters best friends and a good drinking buddy came over the comm "This is Big Skies; I think I can make this work if Bravo covers my ass, no pun intended." "Damn it Jeff that is not your call" Boris's LMG roared as he opened fire on Mutons as they entered the hall. "It's now or never" Winters yelled over the comms, "if we do this we can evac the package or we can all die", his voice dropped to a deep whisper "It's your call Commander, make it." There was a long pause and then a voice came over the comms. "This is Commander Smith, do it Big Skies" Winters turned to yell at Boris to fall back but only watched as a berserker grabbed Boris and ripped him in half throwing the lower half of his body backwards and the upper half forward toward Winters. Miller yelled as he fire round after round at the attackers and was hit in the chest with a plasma blast and blasted backwards and fell at Winters feet. "Big Skies we need evac NOW "he saw Chan fire his rifle at the charging Mutons but was cut down by the fire of their plasma weapons and barely managed to toss a grenade at the Aliens and kill the first few attackers but the berserker kept coming. Winters emptied his mag into the monster but that just seemed to piss him off even more. He dropped his rifle and pulled his pistol and pointed it back up down the hall. Then as he was about to pull the trigger, he stopped in his tracks. The berserker was standing still a few feet from him and Miller's unconscious body "What the ..." Winters turned to see the "package" that he thought was unconscious standing. She had her hand out palm facing the berserker and the other Mutons. Her eyes were what scared Winters the most, they were glowing purple, so was her hand. Then she closed her eyes and her hand, and pushed forward. The berserker was blasted backwards and through the wall, propelling it off the skyscraper taking the other aliens with it. With that she collapsed to the floor next to Miller. "Winters"! Winters turned and saw Corporal Woods at the end of the ramp of the Skyranger that had set her ramp down on the edge of the building. "Come on we need to get these people out of here" yelled Woods in her British accent. Winters picked up Miller and the woman and loaded them onto the Skyranger, he then went and collected Boris's and Chan's dog tags and climbed abroad the Skyranger. "Bloody hell Winters, you look like hammered shit are you ok"? Woods asked him while he sat down on the seat across from her and took off his helmet. "I'm... I'm fine Kelly. I'm just fine. He looked at the clock by the pilot's door, September 19, 2015 2330 hours; he was thirty minutes away from being 23. Winters glanced at the woman and tried to put together what he had seen. She...just pushed and kill all of those X-Rays. He now understood why Aliens didn't want them to escape with her. That woman wasn't just a human who had been in that UFO that crashed in the city, she was something...MORE. "This is Big Skies, package and remaining members of Bravo on board. We're going to need a trauma team for Private Miller and the package."

Ten minutes later they were putting down at XCOM Command. The docs took Miller who had somehow managed to stay alive and they said he would pull through this after surgery. The woman was taken to the medical center and then to R'n'D and Dr. Vahlen. Winters just walked straight towards the Barracks and the fully stocked bar that waited for him. "Sergeant Winters report to the Commander's office" the order came over the base wide intercom. Winters turned towards the door that lead into Mission Control and walked through the large room filled with intelligence officers and analysts. All seemed to turn their heads at the formal US Marine turned Alien killer. As he passed he heard a voice call out," Sergeant." Winters turned to see Bradford walking down from his post towards him, Winters looked into Bradford's face, he had known the man for years, and he had been example leader to Winters. Now all Winters wanted to do was strangle him. "What do you want Bradford." Bradford stopped in his tracks. "Winters, I'm sorry; I should have trusted your judgment on the evac. Instead my bickering made you lose two men." Winters was surprised by this, at a loss of words he managed to say, "thank you, they died fighting for what we all are fighting for, our right to survive as a race and a planet." With that Winters turned and opened the door to the Commander's Office. "Sir, Sergeant Winters reporting as ordered sir." He glanced around the room, his eyes settling on an unknown woman sitting in the Commander's Chair. "Please Sergeant; have a seat, would you like anything to drink"? a shocked Winters struggled to reply. "No ma'am, where is Commander Smith"? the woman eyed him with much interest and chuckled, "Oh yes, Commander Smith, Commander Smith was charged with treason against Humanity by the council, the charges haven't been publicly made to the rest of XCOM and never will, you are the first to know other than me and the Chairman of the Council of Nations. I am Commander White, the new commander of the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, Sergeant. You report to me now." Winters tried to look the new Commander in eyes, and she returned the stare. "Yes ma'am, as long as we're fighting the Aliens I good with whoever is getting a higher paycheck then me." Commander White smiled "Of course Sergeant, you'll have much fighting ahead of you." With that Winters exited the office and made his way down to the Barracks and the bottle of Scotch that had his name on it.

**I am accepting a very limited number of OCs from readers and will give a shout out to you if your character is included. So start sending them in. (Please note some will die so if you don't want the possibilities of your characters' death then don't post em! And please leave a review.) **


End file.
